


Friends at last

by NewbieFanFic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbieFanFic/pseuds/NewbieFanFic
Summary: Although I can see why people would ship these two, I really like the friendship that have grown between them over the span of the story.





	

Emma found Regina sitting on a bench in the park. She had been wondering around the town, not really going anywhere, just restless for no real reason. She was meeting Hook later and found she had nothing to fill her day until then.  
While Emma stood looking at the former Evil Queen, Emma realised that Regina didn’t look sad, she looked lost. A feeling Emma could so easily identify with. Without making a conscious decision, she started walking over to Regina and sat down without a word. Regina only acknowledged her presence by quickly flicking her eyes over to her.  
‘I keep waiting for the acceptance part to start’ Regina said quietly. ‘But all I feel is angry. And alone.’  
Emma looked over to Regina and said:  
‘I know it sounds like a cliché, but you need to give yourself time.’  
Emma took a deep breath before continuing:’ I don’t think I ever said this to you. I am so sorry Regina. I can only imagine how much you must hate me right now. But I want you to know one thing, you will never be alone. It might not be the same as having Robin, but you have Henry, you have friends and even if you don’t want, you have me.’  
Regina looked at Emma with a frown.  
‘I don’t hate you Emma, and I am not angry at you. I knew going to the Underworld would be dangerous. As did Robin. We made our own decision. I am angry at Hades for taking Robin away from me, I am angry at Zelena for making Hades part of our story and I am angry at myself for not going to Robin the first time I saw him. I am angry that I wasted so much time with him, for missing out on a life we could have had.’  
Regina turned away and looked out at the pond where she had sat with Robin the day he told her he chose her.  
‘And it might not seem like it, but I do appreciate your annoyance in my life.’  
Regina had said it so softly that Emma thought she must have heard wrong. Emma felt a weight start to lift from her. She had not realised how much she needed Regina to say that she did not blame her. Emma smiled.  
‘Well, in that case, I will be happy to supply you with a great deal more annoyance in future. After all, what is family for?’  
Regina turned back to Emma and looked at her with surprise  
‘Family? You consider me family?  
Emma smirked:  
‘We do share a son. And you are my Step-grandmother, technically’  
Regina rolled her eyes and laughed softly  
‘Don’t remind me.’  
Regina turned serious again.  
‘Thank you Emma. I have always felt that needing people was a weakness, but you and Snow have bullied me into realising that it is not. Loving Henry and allowing your friendship made it possible for me to allow Robin into my life and I would not change a thing, even knowing how it would end.’  
Emma was a little shocked that Regina would open up to her like this. She knew how difficult it was for the mayor. But she was glad that they had finally gotten to a point where she felt comfortable to let Emma in a bit more.  
‘Anytime.’  
After sitting in a comfortable silence for a while, Emma got up quickly.  
‘I don’t know about you, but I could do with some of Granny’s hot chocolate. What do you say, my treat, Grandma’  
Regina started getting up and narrowing her eyes at Emma said:  
‘Unless you want to spend the remainder of your life as a frog, I suggest you stop calling me that’  
Emma only laughed as they headed to the dinner.


End file.
